Rosalie adopts
by Mewpet2
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted a baby, so she and Emmett adopt four month old Bella. AU. Cullens are vampires. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Summery: Rosalie has always wanted a child, so her and Emmett adopt four month old Isabella and take her home.  
**

* * *

**No ones POV**

Rosalie strode into the adoption centre, long golden hair flowing out behind her, her eyes burning with want. She had made her mind up and no one was going to stop her, no one _could _stop her. She wanted a baby, and if she couldn't make it herself, she would find another way to do so. Emmett stood a few paces back, worried by the fierceness in Rosalie's eyes every-time she looked at him. They had been arguing all the way in the car about this.

He understood that this was what she wanted more than anything in the world, and he would let her if she really wanted it. But he had strong worries about getting a human child to bring into their lives. Mostly worries in case he hurt it- he was unsure of his own strength in relation to humans, and he could easily crush it when he wasn't paying attention. Or Jasper, the one with little control, could...

He broke away from the thoughts as Rosalie stood by the desk, her long blond hair fluttering slightly at the sudden stop, and asked in her sweetest voice if she could see the children. The lady, whose name-tag read Miss Barker, a fact that Rosalie didn't even bother to notice, began to show Rosalie and Emmett around.

They passed many cribs and beds containing children ranging from a few weeks to a few years in age, and Rosalie looked at each one, searching for the perfect child.

She quickly became more and more frustrated when she couldn't find one that caught her eye, until she saw the last one, and it made Rosalie smile. A small toddler with curly brown hair and big brown eyes, no more than four months old in a crib, looking up at Rosalie with a wide, toothless smile on her face.

"That's Isabella," Miss Barker explained, "her parents died in a car crash a few weeks ago, She's been here ever since."

**RPOV**

I knew instantly that I had fallen in love with the small girl as she reached up to me, and I took her tiny, very warm hand in mine.

"How old is she?" I asked, slightly breathlessly and found I was unable to take my eyes from the baby.

"Four months." the lady explained, "give or take a few days."

Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist and peered down at the little girl, a dimpled smile on his face. It seemed liked the girl too. I had told him this was a good idea.

"Emmett..." I began, my voice little more than a whisper. I wanted this baby, I wanted her so bad.

"I know, Rose," Emmett squeezed me and I ran a light touch all over little Isabella's face.

"That's all of them, have any of the children caught your interest?" asked the lady, tapping her foot slightly impatiently.

I was filled with a sudden burst of irritation. How could this human not see that me and my husband couldn't take our eyes of the one in front of us? Was she stupid? I should beat some sense into that dense brain of hers...

_Calm Rosalie, _I thought to myself. It definitely would _not _help me get the baby if I tried to kill the lady, however much I was tempted to do so.

"This one," Emmett spoke softly, surprising me slightly with his voice. He hadn't exactly been against this, he had been reluctant, and I knew he was frightened of hurting the baby. I knew he wouldn't, he was a teddy-bear really. I thought with a smile. _And if he did..._ I threatened with my mind.

"of course," the lady said and I could hear her sigh slightly in amazement. "she is a beauty isn't she?"

I bit back a growl as I felt jealousy rip through me. The thoughts of the baby being mine flitting through my head like lightning. _Relax,I_ told myself, _I cant scare Isabella._

"Its a good choice," the lady added, making Isabella sound like some sort of item that could just be bought in a shop. I bit back another growl and Emmett's grip tightened on me, feeling me tense up.

"Can we just take her home now?" I snapped, a little too harshly and the lady's eyes widened slightly, her heartbeat picking up in fear.

"not right now," she said hurriedly, "there's still some paperwork you have to fill in..."

Sensing I was about to snarl at her, Emmett quickly said, "lets get this over with." and began to tug me towards the small row of offices and the paperwork that sat inside them.

I didn't want to leave Isabella, and Emmett had to almost physically drag me away from her, "its okay, Rose," he whispered soothingly into my ear, "You'll see her in a little bit."

_Listen to Emmett, listen to Emmett, _I chanted to myself in my head, and cast one last glance back at the baby, and saw her chocolate- brown eyes follow us out.

_I'll see you in a minute, Isabella, _I thought sadly, and followed Emmett into the office. The sooner I got this over, the better.

My phone vibrated, and without a second thought, I quickly crushed it into a powder in my pocket with a determined smile on my face. _Nothing_ was going to distract me from this.

it was _just _starting to get dark by the time I exited the building, a tiny four month old baby girl in my arms. Little Isabella was asleep now, and I was trying my hardest not to wake her up. Emmett was peering at her and whining quietly to hold her.

"No Em," I hissed for the fiftieth time as I climbed into the car. "Now shut up or you'll wake Isabella!"

"Rose, C'mon!" Emmett whined and pouted.

I was _not _going to give her over to Emmett as soon as I had gotten her.

Isabella was beginning to stir and I glared at Emmett, "Now do you see what you've done? you're driving," I hissed, and clambered into the car, trying to rock Isabella back to sleep and I managed to succeed as her breathing deepened again and her heart slowed.

Throughout the drive, I watched Isabella sleep, watching her eyes move frantically behind the lids, and watching her tiny fists clench and twitch as she dreamt. Her small heartbeat, changing tempo occasionally to match the tenor of the dream. It was fascinating to watch, and Emmett kept glancing over, multiple times.

"I wanna hold Bella," he whined again.

"Bella?" I asked, turning to eye him slowly with a scowl.

"Isabella is such a long name to say," Emmett continued to whine, "Bella sounds so much nicer."  
I looked down at the baby again, and thought about the name. It _did _mean beautiful in Italian and she was certainly the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on...

"I see what you mean," I murmured, as I stroked Bella's nose, "such a beautiful name."  
a few minute later, Emmett coughed uncomfortably and I looked up at him warily, Vampires, as a general rule, did _not _need to cough. "What?" I snapped, frustrated to be distracted.

"You do realise we haven't told... um... anyone about this don't you?" Emmett asked worriedly, looking nervous.

_The family. _I thought, and scowled, what would their reactions be? If they did _anything _to hurt my Bella...

I didn't care what they thought, no one was taking Bella away from me and if they touched a hair on her head, there would be hell to pay.

"They can get used to it," I snapped at Emmett and went back to looking at the girl, who seemed not to mind the coldness of my skin as I stroked her face as she continued to sleep, twitching and breathing in my lap.

This was just what I had wanted for ages, longer than I could remember. Even though it had been impossible for so long, I finally had my wish and I had never felt happier. The baby may not have technically been mine from birth, but it sure as hell was now and _no one _was ever going to take her away from me.

Emmett parked my BMW in the garage, before climbing out and waiting for me by the front door. He seemed visibly nervous as he entered the house with me and my new baby hot on his heels.

Then, I saw them, and we both stopped in the doorway- a guilty look on Emmett's face, and a forced calm expression on mine.

Our family was waiting for us.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. It was an idea that popped into my head while I was at my friends.**

**I'm going to have Bella fall in love with one of the Cullens, but I'm not sure if it should be Edward or Jasper. Review and tell me which you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it gave me motivation to write more.  
**

* * *

APOV

_How could Rosalie do this without telling me? _I huffed as I came back to reality from a vision. A certain vision containing Rosalie, Emmett and a baby girl and whoever _dressed_ that baby in the morning...

"Argh!" I huffed, and Edward, having seen my vision, glided into the room, a devilishly sexy smirk on his face... _No! I cant think of that right now_. I scolded myself, but gave Edward a smile.

"Its too late to stop them," Edward reminded me, coming over to wrap his long arms around me and plant a kiss on my lips. _Stop trying to distract me. _I giggled a bit.

"Its not that!" I said with a huff, pulling away from his lips. "but they didn't even _tell _me! Do you have any idea how many things I need to get ready by the time they return?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure you can do it." he said and I beamed at him. He was totally correct! People didn't call me a shopoholic for nothing!

"you're right," I said, nodding, and jumping out of his arms to get to the laptop. "it means there's _loads _of shopping to be done. The furniture- the crib and suchlike- will have to be delivered, but the rest of it... _ugh_!" I repeated, "couldn't I have had a _little _bit of warning?"

"If there's anyone that can pull this of, its you." Edward assured me, grinning and kissing my cheek.

I would be able to do this, but I wasn't going to be able to concentrate if he kept distracting me like that...

Upon hearing my thoughts, he went to sit on the bed and smiled innocently at me. _Concentrate Alice, _I thought to myself.

_I'll have to phone Rosalie to tell her not to worry about any of the baby stuff. _I thought to myself as I ordered online._ Thank God for online shopping._

"Edward, phone Rosalie, please," I said, and heard Edward dial. I had a brief vision and rolled my eyes, _now I have to buy Rosalie a new phone. Oh well._

After a quick check to make sure Rosalie wasnt going to disrupt my plans, and she wasnt, I had finished ordering, and I ran to the door, "I'll be back." I exclaimed to Edward as I past.

"Over-active pixie," I heard him chuckle.

"I heard that!" I yelled back at him before jumping into _my _baby. My beautiful canary yellow Porsche, given to me by Edward for Christmas.

In twenty minutes I was in Port Angeles, and then I was zipping around the shops, knowing I had exactly one hour and forty three minutes before Rosalie and Emmett arrived home. As I went around, I got more visions, of the baby, Isabella, or Bella as everyone was going to start calling her when she arrived, and I took an instant liking to the girl. I could see myself having so much _fun _as she grew up and I got to dress her up and buy her plenty of clothes.

I had a permanent grin on my face as I paid for everything, making _sure _I got the best of everything. _Especially _clothes. Bella could _not _go around that house in that hideous second hand- more like fourth hand- outfit!

By now, Edward had told the rest of the family and Esme was excited by the thought of Bella joining the family. Carlisle seemed worried, for obvious human/vampire reasons, but he would come round. And Jasper, he was against the idea, because he _believed _his control wasn't good enough- however I didn't see anything happening to Bella and he would come round. Oh _yes _he would come round.

Pleased by my shopping spree, I hopped back into my baby and went as fast as I could back home. I had exactly twenty three minutes after I got back to make sure everything was ready for Bella. I had had to buy a crib in Port Angeles, as much as it despised me to think it, but I had made sure a designer one was being delivered soon.

As far as I could see, everything would go well when Rosalie and Emmett arrived. I couldn't see any slip ups from Jasper- I had to remember to tell him that so he wouldn't worry- and everyone wanted to see the baby. Perfect.

When I pulled into the garage, turning of the engine to my baby, Edward and Esme both came out. Esme was beaming, delighted at the prospect of Bella and soon we had everything we needed set up. Now we just needed Rosalie and Emmett to get back... In about three and a half minutes.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry if this just seems like a short filler chapter, I promise I will write more of the actual story and post it as soon as I can.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

** A/N: I'm sorry I didn't really make this obvious in the last chapter, but Alice is with Edward, and Jasper is single.**

** Enjoy.

* * *

**

RPOV

For a long second, we all stood, watching each other- as still as statues. Each member of my family had an expression of amazement on their faces, even Alice. I saw each of their eyes flick down in turn to see the small girl in my arms. _My girl. _I thought possessively.

Alice was the first to break the silence and she clapped her hands together and ran over to me, spiky, styled hair bouncing, "Oh my God!" she shrieked. I gave her a glare as little Bella began to shift in my arms, almost waking up.

"Alice, shush! She's sleeping," I quietly hissed at my 'sister'.

Alice ignored me as usual, "I've bought everything you'll need for her, most of it will be delivered tomorrow morning. We've made up the spare room upstairs for her already." She quickly rattled off in lightning speed.

I was stunned for a second as her words processed in my mind- I had almost forgotten Alice would see this, and I had no idea she would react this well. Well enough to prepare everything for my Bella. And where did this 'we' come from? The rest of the family helped her? They would do that for me and Bella? Even though she was a human?

"Thank you," I murmured, almost embarrassed to say it.

"Its okay, Rose, but you could've given me at least _some_ warning!" Alice shrieked, and little Bella shifted again in my grasp.

"Shush!" I warned her under my breath, knowing she would hear me.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at me, then peered down at Bella, and beamed, "She's adorable!" she whispered in an irritatingly high tone.

The rest of the family watched the exchange with a variety of expressions on their faces. "How old is she?" asked Carlisle inquisitively.

"About four months," I explained to him, a small smile on my lips at the thought of Bella. "Her parents were killed in a car crash a few weeks ago." I added, to avoid anymore questions.

"Oh," Esme held her hand to her mouth in shock. "The poor thing." Everyone else lowered their eyes slightly in acknowledgement.

I nodded fractionally, looking at Bella with a light smile on my face. I mentally thanked her deceased parents for bringing this beautiful child into the world.

"May I?" Esme asked softly, staring at the girl in my arms, a motherly smile on her face.

I nodded, but kept a tight, protective hold on Bella as Esme came closer and lightly ran a white hand over Bella's slightly flushed cheek. Again, Bella didn't seem to mind the temperature, even though she was sleeping and Esme gave a small sigh of appreciation.

"She's beautiful," Esme murmured, and took a step back.

"Can I hold her yet, Rose?" Emmett begged from beside me and when I glared at him, he whined, "I haven't even got to touch her yet!" He pouted at me.

I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Later," then I ignored him.

"I think we should put Bella to bed," said Esme as Emmett began to whine loudly.

Bella was going to wake if Emmett kept this up, and I shot him a glare, before following Esme and Alice up the stairs to the lightly furnished spare room, now Bella's bedroom. "I'm afraid the cribs from Walmart." Alice said and grimaced, "But I've ordered designer. It should be here by tomorrow."

_Thank God for that. _I thought. I was definitely _not _allowing my baby to have anything less than the best.

I glided to the cot and lowered Bella as gently as I could into it after pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, letting a moment of sheer happiness run through me. Bella didn't even stir as I released my hold on her and she relaxed into the comfort of the crib. "Sleep well..." I murmured, smiling, watching her eyes flash around under her thin eyelids as she drempt.

Esme and Alice watched Bella for a few minutes, then looked up at me, wide smiles on their faces. "Bella is going to make us all so happy!" Alice whispered shrilly and bounced out the door.

Esme shook her head, beamed at me, and followed Alice out. Emmett lumbered in and then, miraculously, made absolutely no noise whatsoever as he crept across the floor to peer into the cot. Then he tiptoed back to me.

"She's almost as beautiful as you," he whispered, giving me his signature dimpled grin.

I was glad he agreed with me so I gave him my best smile, "she is gorgeous." I agreed, and he slunk his arms around my waist to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad you're happy," Emmett said, bringing me close to him so he could press his lips once again to mine. Then he murmured, "How long do you think before Bella wakes up?"

"A while yet," I mumbled, smiling against his eager lips.

"That's very good," Emmett muttered, and swept me into his arms and began to run me into our bedroom, grinning the whole time and I couldn't help but smile too. I really had everything I wanted.

* * *

**A/N: A rather short chapter I'm afraid but I hope it was okay. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy with the start of school and everything.

* * *

**

RPOV

As Emmett and I lay in each others arms, we heard the soft rhythmic heartbeat from the room opposite increase slightly in tempo and the shifting as Bella moved and began to wake up. Once again, I began to smile as I realised how lucky I was to have Bella now.

Emmett noticed my expression and gave a dimpled grin. "I like seeing you smile, Rose." he said softly.

"So does this mean you wont be so reluctant about Bella any more?" I asked smugly. He might finally realise that this was a good idea.

"Hey!" he said defensively, pretending to be insulted, grinning all the same. Then he became serious, for once. "I just didn't realise how happy this would make you."

I gave him a loving smile and leaned in to kiss him for a few seconds, before we both heard quiet yawning coming from the room opposite. Bella had woken up.

Emmett gave me a pout, but jumped up with me and in a second we were in the next room and standing over the cot. Bella's large brown eyes peered up at us and she gave a soft giggle that warmed my unbeating heart. "Hello, sweetie." I cooed, and lifted the tiny, very fragile and breakable human into my grasp.

I stared at the beauty in my arms, before Emmett begged, "Can I _please _hold her, Rose?"

I looked up at him and saw the pout on his face. I suppose this _was _his baby too and he would never hurt her. He knew I would kill him if he did anyway. And I would do it _cheerfully_.

"Of course," I said with a smile at my bear of a husband. Then I turned my smile threatening, "but if you hurt her..."

"I wont, Rose, I swear." said Emmett, raising his hands defensively. "I just want to say hello."

Reluctantly, I handed him Bella and she looked so tiny compared to his massive body- the difference was almost shocking. I watched him critically, but the amount of care and tenderness he used looked so strange, as he cradled her against his chest, gently running a hand along her tiny face and through her curly brown hair. He had a look of complete amazement on his face, and he seemed to adore her already.

I was a little jealous as Bella raised her tiny pink hand and grabbed Emmett's thumb, her small fingers not even going all the way round. Emmett let out a smile, and I realised that Emmett would be the perfect father for her.

Around the house, everyone was silent, probably realising that there was a very tender moment going on... and that if they made even the slightest sound I would probably murder them.

Emmett looked up at me, a wide, dimpled smile on his face.

Then, both of us, quite clearly, heard her stomach growl.

"She's hungry," said Emmett, stating the obvious as usual.

"Well, no, Emmett." I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I took Bella carefully from him. Emmett gave a little pout, but surrendered her without a fight and we both went downstairs, where Esme approached us, a motherly smile on her face.

"The baby formula is in the kitchen," she told us in a gentle voice, not wanting to startle Bella.

"The high chair is Walmart." said Alice, bouncing towards us. I shot her a warning look.

"Gee, Rose, its not like Bella's asleep any more!" she whined, then, seeing my glare, continued. "But the delivery with the designer stuff will be her at twenty past seven."

I checked the clock. Six am.

"Okay," I told Alice, having nothing else to say.

Alice just stayed standing in front of me, and her bottom lip pouted out a bit. "What?" I asked warily.

"Can I help feed Bella?" she pleaded.

I let out a soft growl. Bella was _mine_.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded. "You do _not _growl at your sister."

I gave a scowl, and turned to glide into the kitchen, ignoring a pouting Alice, while Emmett hurried after me.

It was amusing watching Emmett try to figure out which formula to pick out of the many variates Esme and Alice had chosen, but when my patience had run out, I went to help him.

Emmett wrinkled his nose when I took of the lid and he smelled the formula I had picked out. "Are you sure we should feed her that?" he asked in confusion. "Surely its not healthy!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "Emmett, human food always smells awful." I reminded him, going back to Bella.

Emmett trailed after me with a pout on his face.

The smell of the food _was _revolting, and I too wrinkled up my nose as I fed Bella the formula. She seemed to like it though and that was good enough for me.

Emmett watched, and I could see he was dying for a turn to feed her, but I wasn't going to give him the chance to because, knowing him, the food would end up all over the walls rather than in my precious Bella's stomach.

When Bella had had enough, I stood, taking her with me and I brought her into the lounge where Alice jumped up. "Can I hold her, _please _Rosalie!" she begged.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Rose, just for a few minutes." he assured me.

I gave a small sigh, and Bella looked at me with wide eyes as I handed her to Alice and her expression was one that said 'What are you doing with me?'

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper and she cradled Bella who seemed to like her, and her small hand went to reach for Alice's face.

I cast a quick glance around the room, Esme sat on the love seat, Edward stood a few steps to the left of Alice and Jasper stood by the edge of the sofa, half-turned away, ready to jump from Bella at any second if he lost control.

"Who's a pretty baby." Cooed Alice, giggling when Bella did.

_She's just laughing, _I reminded myself as I glared at Alice. I had no need to be jealous that Bella seemed to like her already.

Giving Bella to Alice seemed to start the process of handing her to everyone else in the room. Esme was delighted as she took Bella from Alice with a gentleness only a mother could give and rocked her back and forth. Bella gave another giggle, and Edward approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

_You better not hurt her._ I thought with a snarl.

Edward glanced at me apologetically, then took Bella into his arms and stared at her as she looked curiously back.

I felt my hands twitch, impatient to get Bella back into my arms where I knew she would be safe. They all caught this movement, and Edward looked up from Bella to nod at me.

"Jazz," called Alice suddenly, and I looked up sharply to my sister. She just smiled reassuringly at me, then looked at Jasper again. "Come and say hello to Bella."

Jasper had a look of what could only be described as panic on his face. He knew he didn't have as much control as the rest of us and he also knew if he hurt my baby even _slightly _I would murder him.

Alice went quickly to his side and pulled him over to Edward and Bella. I felt a growl beginning in my chest, and Emmett put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. If he even _thought _about hurting her!

Alice looked at me, "Rosalie, nothing will happen, don't worry," she said, trying to reassure me but I couldn't be calmed completely. Not when something so potentially dangerous was so close to my baby.

"Edward, give her to Jazz." said Alice, placing a hand on Edwards arm.

Edward took a second to read Everyone's thoughts, then slowly and carefully placed Bella in Jaspers hands. A range of emotions passed over Jaspers face, surprise, worry, fear, panic, curiosity, then he finally showed amazement as Bella reached up and touched his chin.

I felt myself tense, and Emmett put his arms around me. Alice and Esme both smiled as Jasper raised a hand to take Bella's tiny hand delicately in his, his eyes never leaving hers. I relaxed slightly when I realised he wasn't going to hurt her, and a smile passed over Jaspers face.

I quickly became impatient again, and Jasper looked up apologetically and when I held out my hands for Bella, he handed her to me without a word. Bella looked at me as if to say, 'what was that about' and I smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the chapter was okay. Please review to tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I sat on the sofa, Bella, half-asleep now, cradled carefully in my arms, waiting for Carlisle to return home from his work shift at the hospital. He was the only one who hadn't yet officially met Bella, and Emmett and Esme persuaded me to refrain from putting Bella to bed until he had met her. I had reluctantly agreed upon seeing the fairness in it- even Jasper had held her after all.

The delivery truck had been and gone without much of a hitch. One guy did keep staring at me, obvious lust in his eyes and wasn't deterred by my fierce glare. He only looked reluctantly away when Emmett, noticing the guys stare, came to stand next to me and put a hand round my waist. At least my teddy-bear of a husband could scare of some humans.

Esme and Alice had set up the furniture in Bella's room and we had all had a laugh watching Emmett try to change Bella's diaper after wondering what the awful smell was. It had taken a while for him, especially with him being a vampire, and the look a pride on his face after he had actually done it was comical. I wasn't cruel enough to tell him he had put it on back-to-front. I had already sorted it out when he wasn't looking.

Every five minutes someone would ask to hold Bella, especially Esme, and I couldn't deny her. Alice, however, was a different matter, but thankfully she finally stopped asking when she saw the look of annoyance on my face. Emmett would just sit beside me and occasionally reach over and tenderly stroke her face.

After a bit of persuading, I let Esme feed Bella. I watched of course, not quite ready to let anyone take Bella out of my sight quite yet. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I was just paranoid that someone would take her away from me. They all realised this and understood completely.

I heard the soft purr of the Mercedes as it came down the driveway and then parked outside. Then, the silent flurry of feet as Carlisle came to the front door and entered, smiling at us all, his gaze resting on Bella.

Esme went to her husband, greeted him with a smile and a quick kiss, then said, "You haven't been been properly introduced to Bella yet." and gestured to the small girl in my arms.

Carlisle smiled as I straightened and glided to him, Bella cradled gently and possessively to my chest. "Can I hold her, Rosalie?" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath, and handed Bella over. Carlisle's face lit up and Bella wearily opened her brown eyes and gave a small smile when she saw him. "She's beautiful." he murmured.

_Of course she is. _I thought with a happy sigh.

After a while, Carlisle handed her back to me, and Bella let out a small yawn. "she's tired, I think that's enough for one day." Esme said gently, smiling at Bella and I.

I nodded, and made sure Bella was as comfortable as she could be in my arms before running with her gracefully up the stairs and placing her as gently as I could into her- now thankfully designer- bed. Her eyes were closed before I had withdrawn my arms and I stood there, staring at the angel in front of me.

"You were right, Rose." said Emmett softly behind me.

I turned, raising an eyebrow in the process. "I always am, but about what this time?" I asked with a triumphant smirk.

He gave me a small, embarrassed grin, "Its easy to control myself around Bella. I wont ever hurt her, I promise."

I gave him a wide smile. I loved my husband so much. "You're a giant softy really." I said smugly.

Emmett pretended to look offended, "No way!" he exclaimed, "I'm a fierce grizzly!"

"Shush," I warned, glancing down at Bella, who slept on soundly. Then I smiled up at Emmett again. I went up to him and put my arms around his neck, "of course you're a grizzly, baby." I whispered, and kissed him.

I could hear chuckles from downstairs, and my eyes narrowed slightly. There was absolutely no privacy in this house.

**EmPOV**

It was nice seeing my Rosie so happy with Bella. She seemed to be finally content with this life although it made me sad that I couldn't have given her everything she wanted. I love her so much.

Holding Bella is totally added to my top favourite things to do. She's so small and warm and I feel like I'm alive again. But changing her diaper is certainly _not_ on my top favourite things to do. It took me _ages_ to figure out how the thing worked!

Rose didn't want to come back downstairs when I went, she didn't want to leave Bella alone but I thought watching the baby sleep got a tiny bit boring after a while. So I just joined Jasper for a game on the x-box – the greatest creation that man ever made in my opinion - while Bella slept.

**CPOV**

Its so lovely seeing Rosalie truly happy. My doubts about getting a human child had been many, but with Everyone's reactions, I could see that, at least for now, it was a good idea. I had already fallen in love with little Bella myself. It was almost compelling to like her.

And no matter what, it was completely worth it to see my darling Esme so blissfully happy that she could be a mother again.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope the chapter lived up to your expectations. Please review and tell me what you thought and how I could improve it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**RPOV**

For the next week, Bella seemed constantly happy... No, she _was_ constantly happy. Not ten minutes went by without her bell-like laugh drifting through the house. When she laughed, everyone smiled. The whole house was a much more cheerful place, and it was now even a common sight to see Jasper smile and soak up all the happiness around him.

Everyone, including me, had become a more relaxed around Bella, and I had _even _let Esme and Alice look after Bella while I went hunting. They had been overjoyed of course, but I couldn't really worry too much- I knew that Esme would never let anything happen to her- and when I came back, Alice had Bella dressed up in a knee-length, designer yellow dress with gold ribbons tied around her waist and in her hair.

Now, I had just finished feeding Bella, who was wearing a pink, one-piece baby outfit. Alice, Edward and Esme were hunting, Carlisle was at the hospital, working of course, so it was just Bella, Emmett, Jasper and me left in the house.

Emmett was on the sofa, watching baseball _again_, and Jasper was probably upstairs in his study. I sat with Emmett and he grinned at me, then at Bella, and he moved in to tickle her. It was some vow he had made himself, to make Bella laugh at least once every time he saw her.

His fingers had barely touched her when she started to giggle and scream in delight. I laughed with them both before stilling Emmett's fingers and moved to press a kiss to his cheek. He quickly turned his head so I kissed his lips instead, but neither of us were complaining as we quickly got into a mini-make-out session.

At Bella's irritated squeal, we broke apart and looked at each other with darkening, lust-filled eyes. "What say we leave Bella with Jazz for a bit?" Emmett asked, his voice dropping an octave or two.

I nodded breathlessly, and, with me still cradling Bella in my arms, we ran upstairs and burst into Jasper's study. He looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow, golden eyes looking questioningly at us.

"We need you to look after Bella." I said in a rush, holding out my angel, not thinking about what I was doing or _who _I was entrusting my child too.

Jasper glided to us, and took Bella carefully into his arms, looking up at us in surprise. "You better not hurt her," I warned him, putting as much threat as I could into my voice, before grabbing Emmett and dragging him to our room.

Now for our alone time.

**JPOV**

Emmett and Rosalie left without another word, and I stared at the child in my arms, not daring to breathe. They did not honestly just leave her alone with me? What were they thinking? Bella was in danger with me!

True, over the last week, I had found it relatively easy to be around Bella without much inclination to hurt her and I even found myself enjoying her company. The pure happiness and contentment radiating from her always made a nice change. I had already hunted with Rosalie yesterday, I was almost sure I could keep my thirst in check.

"Good mornin', Bella." I said, smiling at the baby in my arms.

She giggled, showing a wide toothless grin in the process, and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. I closed my eyes, feeling the emotions swirl around me. Happiness. Contentment. Desire. Lust... my eyes shot open and I stared at Bella, before realising that _those _strong emotions were _not _coming from her, rather the room down the hall.

I shuddered slightly, and shifted Bella in my arms until she seemed more comfortable. I was over a hundred and sixty years old but I had never had any real experience with this. What was I supposed to do if she started to cry? I really didn't want to manipulate her emotions when she was so young.

I stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, and absent-mindedly ran a hand through her brown curls. She just smiled at me, and her tiny, pink hand held mine. When she did so, her body heat seared through me, almost sending my cold, undead heart beating, a sensation that felt quite strange.

She giggled, and her other hand reached up to touch my chin. I was instantly reminded of the first time I had held her. I had been panicking so much, fearing my own weakness and Rosalie's wrath, but when I finally held her in my arms, I knew I wouldn't hurt her, because she just seemed so innocent and unafraid.

And I wouldn't hurt her now either.

"Bella, I promise, I will never hurt you" I whispered, vowing to myself as I spoke, and I _never _went back on my word.

She just giggled, not understanding a word I said, and I smiled with her as her happiness flowed into me.

For the next hour and a half, I enjoyed making Bella smile, because it made me smile too. I read to her, from a children's book I noticed on my desk. Alice probably put it there, having seen this coming of course. Why didn't she warn me beforehand? Irritating little pixie.

That was when Rosalie returned with wild eyes and she panted for unneeded breath in the doorway. Fear overwhelming her, and regret. I clutched Bella instinctively tighter, and Rosalie advanced with burning eyes. Anger now swarming around her.

Confused, I sent her some calm to buy me time and work out what was going on. Was she angry because I was with Bella? She _had _given her to me to babysit!

Rosalie held out her hands. I sent her an extra wave of calm, "Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"Give me Bella." she snapped, growling slightly.

She must be insane if she thought I was going to just hand Bella over when she was in such a rage.

"Rosalie, please calm down." I sent her some more calm.

Emmett appeared in the doorway behind Rosalie and put his hands on her shoulders, "Rose, Bella's fine. Jasper wont hurt her. Will you Jazz?" Emmett looked at me hopefully, and I shook my head.

"I promise Rose, I wont ever hurt her." I said sincerely.

Her eyes narrowed slightly but the fear mostly left her, although her usual irritation was back. "I hope you're right, Jasper." she hissed, and I reluctantly handed over the fragile, very confused, child. Rosalie was out of the room in a flash, but Emmett smiled gratefully at me, lingering in the doorway.

"Thanks for looking after her for the while, bro. Me and Rose needed some together time." he said with a cheesy grin and a wink. Yeah, I knew why he was so grateful. It involved him and Rosalie- naked.

I shuddered instinctively, "any time, Emmett."

"I may just take you up on that." Emmett laughed loudly and I heard an annoyed hiss from Rosalie downstairs. "Whoops. Gotta go." Emmett winked at me, before running away to his wife.

Well, that was eventful. Babysitting Bella certainly wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. In fact, I even enjoyed it. I meant what I said to Emmett, _any time_.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for taking so long. Thank you for reading, and please review and tell me what you thought and how I could improve it.**

** Random fact, but I published the first chapter on 8-10-10 and the last chapter I posted was 10-10-10 and I didn't even notice. See? Random.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, here's the next chappie :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

A little over four months later, Bella was eight months old and taking her first figurative steps; she was learning how to crawl. I was overjoyed, unable to resist performing a very Alice-y move by jumping up and down and clapping my hands together. My little baby was growing up!

Of course, I was absolutely furious at Emmett for putting her on the ground and then turning his back on her for two seconds, but that was all she needed to get up onto her hands and knees.

"Who's a clever girl," I cooed to her, picking her up with ease and holding her to my chest – lightly of course.

Everyone had run in at the sound of my squeal, although only Emmett had witnessed my Alice-esque jump for joy and he knew I had the power to make things _very _uncomfortable if he ever, _ever _told anyone. I gave him a look just in case, but then I was quickly distracted by boasting to everyone else that Bella was finally learning to crawl.

Esme and Alice were immediately gushing over her, trying to prise her from my already cold and dead fingers. I was so happy I couldn't even glare at them. That's how pleased I was. But that certainly didn't mean I was just going to hand her over. I wanted to hug and coddle my baby with pride first.

Carlisle was at work and Edward was watching from over Alice's head, a small smirk on his face as he watched his love freak out. Jasper stood by the doorway quietly but he was smiling too, looking at Bella with a proud look on his face. Well, Bella had changed everyone, including him.

Bella was giggling in my arms, her tiny heartbeat fluttering with her excitement, her cheeks flushed from her laughter and her brown eyes shining. I quickly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the nose, telling her once more how proud I was of her. She gurgled and Esme asked if I would put her down so she could see her crawl for herself.

I rolled my eyes but did as she said, carefully making sure there were no hyperactive and childish vampires jumping around nearby. I cast warning glances at Emmett and Alice, reminding them to keep their distance, before I stroked Bella's head and let her go under her own steam, so to speak.

Bella cast curious, grinning glances up at the family surrounding her, completely at ease with being around them as she put her soft little hands on the carpet and lifted her body clear up. She squealed in triumph before doing stumbling a little as she tried to get on her knees. I was about to help her, but Emmett grabbed my hand, "She can do it by herself, babe." He told me soothingly.

He was right, I had to let her learn for herself, and as much as it went against my protective instincts I listened to him and watched as Bella finally got into position and began to move clumsily across the floor. I looked around quickly to see everyone's reactions; Alice and Emmett whooped for joy; Esme clapped her hands and smiled with pride; Edward had one hand on Alice's shoulder, trying to keep her relatively calm, but he was smiling too, and Jasper seemed completely oblivious to everything going on around him while he stared at the human crawling, tripping and stumbling along the ground.

"Bella, baby, come here," I cooed, hunkering down and holding out my arms to her.

She gave a gurgle, a wide smile and eventually made her way to me. I beamed with pride and swept her into my arms again. Alice was cheering Bella on, hopping up and down, sounding completely crazy but there was nothing new there.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," said Esme, her eyes shining with tears that could never fall as she ran from the room. I knew that this baby meant a lot to her, almost as much as it did to me, since she lost her own baby.

"Alice, baby, calm down," I heard Edward sooth Alice, rubbing her shoulders. She shot him a glare and continued to bounce with excitement. Geez, it was really getting tiring now. Sometimes I really did not know how Edward put up with her.

Said Edward shot me a glare so I glared back at him while kissing Bella on the cheek and turning to Emmett, who was grinning like a psycho. "She's gonna take after me," he said proudly, thumping his chest.

"Emmett. She's not going to go around wrestling bears." I warned him, just in case he had any stupid thoughts.

Emmett's face fell slightly, and he quickly said, "no, Rosie. Of course not."

"Huh," I said, glaring at him quickly before smiling at Bella and tickling her tummy lightly, making her squeal with delight. "You better not," I said, not even looking at Emmett again. "She's my baby Emmett… if you ever think about taking her hunting-"

"I'm not!" Emmett said quickly, putting his hand up in the air, looking a bit hurt. "I would never put our baby in danger. I'm not _that _stupid."

"Humph." I muttered, rocking Bella from side to side, staring into those big brown eyes that I loved so much. She reached up and grabbed some of my loose hair and pulling but it didn't hurt.

"If I tried that, you'd kill me." Jasper observed from his place by the door. I shot him a glare, and he held his hands up in defence like Emmett had. "Just sayin', Rose."

"Jasper if you came anywhere near my hair I'd kill you, so I suppose you're right." I said in a growly voice, not pleased at all.

He flooded me with that goddamn fake calm and I unwillingly felt myself relax. I glared at him again and turned away in a huff.

~X~

Over the next month the family and I heard something we hadn't heard much of before: Bella crying.

I freaked out for a while, almost crazy with concern because she had just been fed and Esme had only recently changed her diaper. I couldn't see anything physically wrong with her and all it took was for Jasper to say that she was feeling discomfort and pain for me to completely blow my top.

I was seconds away from calling Carlisle home from work when Alice came in, laughing – the little witch – and she promptly said that Bella was fine: She was just teething.

"See, babe; she's fine. She's going to be fine." Emmett was saying soothingly into my ear. He was holding me around the waist, probably making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." I muttered, not pleased in the slightest about having to admit to my faults. "Now let me go, Em. I just want to see her."

Emmett let me go and I brushed past Alice, who was still sniggering at me. I made a mental note to kill her as soon as I made sure my baby was okay and as I reached into the cot, I saw Edward slip into the room and quickly take Alice out again. I laughed to myself; he must have heard my murderous thoughts.

"You bet I did." I heard Edward mutter downstairs. I snorted; very unladylike but it had to be done.

I rubbed Bella's head and peered into her mouth. Sure enough there was a glint of shiny white tooth peeking out from her gums. "Poor thing." I cooed to her, lifting her into my arms and rocking her from side to side.

Bella stopped crying so hard, looked up at me and promptly stuck her thumb in her mouth. I wiped away some of the tears that stained her rosy cheeks and wished there was something I could do to take the pain away.

I looked round at Jasper, who was still by the door with Emmett, watching us. "Jasper…" I said, worried he might say no. I had been pretty mean to him the other day when he offered to babysit Bella and I had hissed at him. He had said he understood and I believed him but he did look a bit disappointed and hurt.

Bella stopped crying as though her pain suddenly didn't hurt anymore and she let out a big toothless grin. "Thank you." I said quietly to Jasper, rubbing Bella's smooth cheek.

"It won't last forever," Jasper said, slipping out of the room, "I'll ask Esme if she has anything that will help."

When Jasper was gone, Emmett approached me and put his arms around my waist. Bella stared up at the both of us, still grinning. She gurgled as though speaking to us and reached up with both hands, and touched both my chin and then Emmett's as he leant in eagerly.

Damn, my life was pretty much perfect right now.

~X~

Bella had started walking when she was two days shy of her nine month mark. When I say walking, what I really mean is we would hold her hand and she would stumble along beside us. Esme had insisted on throwing a picnic to celebrate. Of course, only Bella would be eating, but I suppose it was the thought that counts.

Currently we were in a field, sitting on a couple of red and white chequered blankets while Bella rolled around in the middle, giggling constantly. Emmett was laughing and kept attempting to join in with her but I held him back, shaking my head with exasperation. My husband was such a kid.

"Pur_lease _baby…" He tried to plead with me.

"Go on, Rosalie, it's not like he'll crush her or anything," said Edward casually, lounging next to Alice, playing with her hair. He had only come along because she did and his words did nothing to encourage me. I shot him a sharp glare.

"Nothing will happen," Alice encouraged, grinning at me. I glared at her too.

"Go on dear," Esme said with a chuckle. She was sat on Carlisle's lap and he was rubbing her shoulders, a bit pointlessly since we were vampires, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

I palmed my face, "fine Emmett. Go and act like a kid." I said sarcastically. Unfortunately Emmett had no comprehension of sarcasm and joined right in with Bella, laughing and doing rolly-poly's.

"Oh geez," I muttered, shaking my head. Sometimes I couldn't believe I was married to that lump.

Suddenly Alice's head shot up, reminding me of a dog and I was slightly surprised when Edward didn't glare at me for that mental comment. He was instead staring at Alice, concentrating hard.

"Someone's coming." She said, looking around the field, her eyes wide.

"Who?" I asked immediately, sweeping Bella into my arms. She began to cry, sensing something was wrong, and in a flash Emmett was by my side, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around me, but still being careful not to harm my baby.

"I… I don't think they're any danger to us," said Alice, casting a nervous glance at me and Bella before she grabbed Edward's hand, communicating silently with him. He nodded at her.

"There's not enough time to get Bella out of here without them picking up her scent. It's safer for her to stay here. Keep her out of their sight, Emmett you stand in front of her," said Edward quickly.

"I thought you said there was no danger!" I hissed furiously. Noone was allowed to put my baby in danger. I would kill everyone that tried!

"I can hear them…" said Edward, concentrating hard again, "they picked up our scents; Bella's scent too and they were curious. They've just fed so that shouldn't be a problem."

I let out another low hiss. Emmett stood in front of me, and glanced back worriedly. "Keep her safe, Rose." He said to me because he knew I could take perfectly good care of myself and that I would protect my baby, _our _baby with my life.

The rest of my family slowly drifted together, looking around at a point in the tree line. I too could pick up the sounds of footsteps, and it sounded like there were three of them and one was considerably lighter than the other two.

I hushed Bella quickly as she started crying again and rocked her from side to side but kept my eyes fixed in the direction of the incoming threat.

Three nomads stepped out of the trees, human drinkers of course, judging by their red eyes. Not that I had ever met a 'vegetarian' nomad before. I didn't recognise them or their scents and by the looks on my family's faces they didn't either.

Two of them were guys, but my Emmett was bigger than both of them, and I couldn't help sizing up the female, before deciding that I did indeed look prettier than her. Not that it was hard considering she had what seemed like the whole forest in her hair.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family," said Carlisle, standing in front of us all. I could tell that he was forcing a smile onto his face, even though I couldn't see his front.

"My name is James," said the blond nomad. Ew, his voice was all slimy and not at all like my Emmett's, who was the perfect male specimen by the way. "This is Victoria, and Laurent," he jerked his head towards each of his coven members when he said their names, however none of them smiled. I instinctively clutched at Bella tighter, and positioned my body to prepare for any attack. I watched the rest of my family do the same, although Carlisle tried to resist.

"You have a human child," said the one called Laurent, looking in my direction, but Emmett moved so my baby and I were completely out of view. Jasper also drifted in front of us, a low, deep growl resonating from his chest. I could protect myself… although I was glad for his support.

"The child is with us, I think it best if you leave," said Carlisle, trying to keep the peace. "This is our territory."

They obviously realised that there were too many of us, and Laurent motioned to the other two before bidding us farewell and slipping back into the trees. I relaxed a little, as did Emmett.

James suddenly gave a sickening smirk before he put an arm around Victoria and they both walked back into the forest again. I didn't like that smile one bit.

"He's not going to give up that easily…" I heard Edward say, making me growl and hiss at him.

"We should kill him now…" Jasper said, flexing his muscles unnecessarily. "Bella would be safer," he added at Carlisle's look.

"I don't want anybody to hurt my baby." I hissed, just to make sure we were all clear on that.

"I know, babe." Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and swooped down to kiss my cheek. "But I wont let them hurt you or Bella."

"You better not." I snapped. "Who's bright idea was it to have this '_picnic_' anyway?"

Esme hung her head into Carlisle's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't think anything like this would happen."

Well it did. I was going to keep an eye on Bella for the rest of eternity if needed. I wasn't going to let that slimy trio touch her. "Emmett, come on," I said, grabbing my husband's arm. "Let's take Bella home."

"I'll go with you," said Jasper immediately, "for security."

"Alice and I will run a quick perimeter around the house just in case," said Edward, glancing at his wife with a small smile. She nodded and they ran off together.

"Rose, I really am sorry…" Esme said.

I sighed, shaking my head a bit. I hadn't meant for her to feel guilty or anything. She just wanted everyone to be happy. "It's okay, Esme." I said. "Let's just go home now."

Carlisle kissed her on the cheek and took her hand, running after Emmett, Jasper and I as we made our way back to the house.


End file.
